Malware is any software used to disrupt computer operations, gather sensitive information, or gain access to private assets residing in computer systems. Ransomware is a type of malware that restricts access to the infected computer system in some way and demands the computer system user to pay a ransom to the malware operator to remove the restriction. Certain forms of ransomware restrict access to the computer system by systematically encrypting files on the computer system hard drive, making it nearly impossible to decrypt and access the files on the hard drive without payment of the ransom. Other forms of ransomware restrict access to the computer system by locking the computer system, thereby disabling the user from accessing the computer system. Ransomware typically propagates as a Trojan having a payload disguised to the computer system user as being a legitimate file.
Software, such as, for example, anti-virus, anti-spyware, anti-malware and firewalls, are depended upon by computer users for protecting against malware and other malicious attacks, but are unsuccessful in mitigating the effects of ransomware infection.